Kyo's Songfics
by Adnarim Neko
Summary: This is a bunch of songfics about Kyo. In these fics you get to chose what parings and songs by reviews. I'll be posting every Saturday.
1. Kyo's a Skater Boy

**AN: Hi! I'm so glad you chose to read my story! This is going to be different song fics featuring everyone's favorite kitty, Kyo with whatever parings you want. This first fic is a Kyo/Uo based fic.**

**Let's get on with the fic! Momiji will you do the honors?**

**Momiji: Adnarim-chan does not own this song, Skater Boy, or Fruits Basket. But she does own me! *throws himself onto me***

***POOF***

**Me: I do not! You silly rabbit!**

**Kyo: Let's just get this over with.**

**Everyone: Enjoy! **

**Kyo's a Skater Boy**

"Kyo, dinner is ready." Called Tohru from the bottom of the stairs. Me and Hana were spending the night and Orange Top hadn't come down yet.

"I hope Kyo's alright. He's been sniffling since we got home from school. What if he has a cold?! What if he's so sick he can't even call?! What if…?" Tohru had started rambling again.

"Chill Tohru." I said. "I'm sure old Orange Top's fine. I'll go get him." I stood up.

"Are you sure Uo? I mean I can get him. You're a guest after all." I told her I'd be fine and went upstairs. When I got to Kyo's door I stopped. I could hear sniffling. Not the kind you get when you have a cold, but the kind when you've been crying for a while.

I opened the door. Kyo was lying on his bed. He shot up as I walked in. "What are you doing here you damn Yankee?!" he snarled as he wiped his eyes.

"What happened to you?" I asked shocked. I've never seen Kyo cry before. He's always so full of energy and attitude.

"Why do you care?" he questioned. He sounded so broken. I walked over to his bed and sat down next to him.

"Because I do, Orangey." I replied. "Something must have happened. You can tell me." He put his head in his hands. He started half sobbing, half talking.

"You remember how I told you about Sakura?" I nodded. In our class there's this rich ballerina called Sakura. Kyo had told me that he had crush on her for a while. I had helped him out a bit. "Well I confessed after school today." He said.

He got shot down. Anyone could see that. Humor always cheers people up. So I said, "Congrats, Orange Top! You confessed! Just like a girly girl." He punched me on the arm.

"Shut up, ya damn Yankee." He said half heartedly. But at least he was smiling again. Me being myself, I jumped up and skipped around the room chanting things about Kyo being a girl. He chucked a pillow at me. It hit me in the face and I fell. I stayed there until Kyo came over to me. Then I jumped up and hit him with the pillow. "Hey that's cheating!" He yelled.

"All's fair in love and war." I yelled back as he hit me with another pillow. It turned into a full blown pillow war. Kyo and I don't have fights. We have wars. Our pillow war lasted a full two hours. We both collapsed on his bed, laughing and trying to breathe.

"She said that I wasn't good enough for her." He said all of a sudden. "She also said that her friends don't like me so she can't like me." Damn. I tried so hard to cheer him up, but now he's all gloomy again.

"What a bitch!" I exclaimed. He just nodded. "Just forget about her. She's obviously not the person you're going to spend the rest of your life with. That person will show up someday."

He looked at me. "Hey do you like punk, rock music?

(_Five years later) _

**Kyo's POV**

It was our high school reunion. The curse had been lifted for four years. I hadn't seen everyone in years except Arisa. Yuki and Tohru had gotten married and had two kids. So had Haru and Hana. I never saw that one coming. Arisa and I had formed a band together and we had started dating about three years ago.

I was looking for Arisa when I heard a voice say, "Hi Kyo." I turned around. There was Sakura. I had heard a rumor that she got pregnant and the dad left her. I felt sorry for her, but part of me honestly couldn't give a damn.

I didn't know what to say so I just said, "Oh. Uh. Hi Sakura." She was about to say something else when a voice came on the loud speaker.

"Yo everybody! This is Arisa Uotani, famous rock star. Could everyone gather in the auditorium please? There's going to be a performance. Arisa out." I shook my head. What that Yankee up to? I went to the auditorium and sat in the front row. Sakura sat down next to me.

The curtain on the stage came up. There was Arisa standing in the middle of the stage. She was wearing her favorite red baggy sweatshirt, black skin tight jeans, and had pulled her blonde pony tail in a baseball hat that had the word 'Yankee' on it.

Her head was looking at the floor. Then the music started to play and her head shot up. She started rocking side to side. During that she scanned the audience. Her eyes met mine when she started to sing.

**He was a boy **(She made a bow)

**She was a girl **(She curtsied)

**Can I make it any more obvious **(She smacked her forehead)

**He was punk **(She pulled out a metal pipe)

**She did ballet **(She twirled around the pipe)

**What more can I say **(She threw the pipe off stage)

**He wanted her **(She brought both hands to her heart)

**She'd never tell **(She shook her head)

**Secretly she wanted him as well** (She put a finger to her mouth)

**But all of her friends stuck up their nose **(She tilted her head up)

**They had a problem with his baggy clothes **(She grabbed at her sweatshirt)

**He was a Skater boy** (She pretended to be on a skate board)

**She said see ya later boy **(She waved)

**He wasn't good enough for her** (She shook her head)

**She had a pretty face **(She put her hands under her chin)

**But her head was up in space **(She pointed at her head then at the sky)

**She needed to come back down to earth **(She pointed at the ground)

**Five years from now **(She held up five fingers)

**She sits at home **

**Feeding the baby she's all alone **(She put up her arms as if she was holding a baby)

**She turns on T.V **(She clicked an imaginary remote)

**And guess who she sees **(She put her hand to her eyes)

**Skater boy rocking on M.T.V **(She played an air guitar)

**She calls up her friends **(She made a phone with her hand)

**They already know **(She started walking along the edge of the stage)

**And they got tickets to see his show**

**She tags along**

**And stands in the crowd **(She gestured to the audience)

**Looks up at the man that she turned down **(She pointed her thumbs down)

**He was a Skater boy **(She pretended to be on a skate board)

**She said see ya later boy **(She waved)

**He wasn't good enough for her **(She shook her head)

**Now he's a super star**

**Slamming on his guitar **(She played her air guitar)

**Does your pretty face see what he's worth **(She cupped her face)

**He was a Skater boy **(She pretended to be on a skate board)

**She said see ya later boy **(She waved)

**He wasn't good enough for her **(She shook her head)

**Now he's a super star**

**Slamming on his guitar **(She played her air guitar)

**Does your pretty face see what he's worth **(She cupped her face)

**Sorry girl but you missed out **(She shrugged)

**Well tough luck that boy's mine now **(She made a fist)

**We are more than just good friends**

**This is how the story ends**

**Too bad that you couldn't see **

**See the man that boy could be**

**There is more than meets the eye**

**I see the soul that is inside **(She put her hand to her chest)

**He just a boy **(She bowed)

**I'm just a girl **(She curtsied)

**Can I make it any more obvious **(She smacked her forehead)

**We are in love **(She made a heart with her hands)

**Haven't you heard **(She put her hand to her ear)

**How we rock each other's world **(She played her air guitar)

**I'm with the Skater boy **(She pointed at me)

**I said see ya later boy **(She waved)

**I'll be back stage after the show **(She pointed a thumb behind her)

**I'll be at the studio**

**Singing the song we wrote **

**About a girl you used to know**

**I'm with the Skater boy **(She pointed at me)

**I said see ya later boy **(She waved)

**I'll be back stage after the show **(She pointed a thumb behind her)

**I'll be at the studio**

**Singing the song we wrote **

**About a girl you used to know**

Arisa looked out at everyone, as she finished and said, "Thank you everyone. That was Skater Boy. Thank you and good night." The stage lights turned off and she jumped down. She ran over to me as everyone else left and gave me a hug.

I twirled her around. "That was fantastic! Why didn't you tell me that you were performing tonight?" I asked as I put her down.

"I wanted it to be a surprise. Happy three year anniversary!" She said with her most radiant smile. She saw Sakura and said, "Aren't you going to introduce us, Orange Top?"

I gulped. "Uh. Yeah. Arisa, this is Sakura Higrashi. Sakura, this is my girlfriend Arisa Uotani." I said nervously. The girls stared at each other like two hungry wolves fighting over a piece of meat.

Sakura looked away first. "Anyways, Kyo I wanted to apologize. I'm really sorry for rejecting you the way I did five years ago. It was extremely rude and unfair to you" She said to me.

"Uh. It's no problem, Sakura." I replied. Sakura looked relived. Then she started talking about how good things were going for her, which I know was a lie. When she started talking about how we should catch up, Arisa punched the wall. "What the?! Arisa are you alright?" I asked.

She glared at me. "No I'm not alright! This girl who broke your heart five years ago is flirting with you! Didn't you hear the song Miss-the-father-of-my-child-left-me?! Listen closely! Kyo is my boyfriend and if you even think about asking him out, I'll break your nose!" She yelled. Arisa then ran off outside.

"Arisa!" I yelled as I followed her. She had stopped at the tree where we hung out back in school. She started crying.

"She broke your heart five years ago and now she trying to take you from me." She sobbed. "She was about to ask you out! When she knew we're dating! Please don't leave me, Kyo! You are the best thing that has ever happened to me!" She fell down to her knees.

"I would never leave you!" I said, fiercely. "I love you! I stopped having a crush on Sakura years ago. You are the one person who accepted the curse and my true form." I knelt down and pulled out a box. She stared at it then looked at me. "In fact, I want to spend the rest of my life with you." I open the box. There was a gold ring with rubies on the top. "Arisa Uotani will you marry me?" I asked.

She just kept staring at me. I was so nervous. Was it too soon? Did she not want to get married? Then she lit up. "Yes! Oh, yes, yes, yes! Of course, yes!" She threw her arms around me and kissed me, which is hard when you're kneeling on the ground. We fell over.

We started laughing. I put the ring on her finger. "I am totally your Skater boy." I said to her. She punched me in the arm.

"Oh shut it Orangey." She said with a smirk and kissed me again.

**AN: There it is my first song fic. I really felt emotionally at the last bit. It was some pretty tense stuff. Let me know how I did by reviewing. Also tell me what paring and song you want to see. **

**Kyo: Not anything too weird though!**

**Me: They can do whatever they want. Even the crazy yaoi obsessed fangirls.**

**Kyo: Noooooooooooooooooooooo!**

**Everyone except Kyo: Review please!**


	2. Tohru'd Lie

**AN: Here is chapter two! This one is a Kyo/Tohru fic with the song I'd lie by Taylor Swift. It was suggested by SweetLiars. Thank you to those who reviewed. Kisa will you do the honors today?**

**Kisa: Adnarim-Onee-chan does not own the song I'd lie or any of us from Fruits Basket. They all belong to their rightful owners.**

**Me: You're so cute! **_***I start hugging her***_

**Tohru: Shouldn't we continue?**

**Me: Right!**

**Everyone: Enjoy the story!**

**Tohru'd lie**

I was in the middle of doing the laundry when the phone rang. "Kyo can you get that, please?" I called. It was just the two of us. Yuki was at his secret base and Shigure was visiting Hatori.

"Sure." He called back. I heard him pick up the phone and say "Sohma House." I glanced at him. When the person on the other side of the phone spoke, Kyo's eyes lit up. "Shishou, hi! Yeah, I'm fine. Tohru is too. Really?! She's back?! Sure I'll be right over. See you then." He said as he hung up. Then he ran up to his room.

He came back down just as I finished the laundry. "Is something the matter, Kyo?" I asked, concerned. He shook his head.

"Nah. It's just my sister's back from America and I'm going to see her for the first time in seven months." He paused. "Do you want to come?" He asked sheepishly. I stared at him. Kyo wanted me to go somewhere with him? I've always wanted to go somewhere with him. Then I snapped back to reality.

"You have a sister?! That is so amazing! I never knew you had I sister! Sure I'd love to meet her! I've always wanted to have I sister! But Mom always said that it was a lot of responsibility to be a big sister." I rambled. I know I ramble but I just can't help it. We left a note for Shigure and Yuki. I also packed some lunch. Then we left for the dojo.

We had been walking for about ten minutes when we got to the subway. "We have to take the red line for about twenty minutes to get there." Kyo said to me.

"Alright." I replied.

We got our tickets and waited for the train. While we waited we talked about different things. "Last night there was this action movie on T.V. and it was awesome." He went on talking about this movie. I wasn't listening because I was staring into his eyes. Whenever he's talking about something he enjoys his eyes sparkle. It looks like there are thousands of different colors there.

The train arrived as we were talking. We got on and found two seats. We sat there in silence. After three stops a couple got on and sat down in front of us. They were about the same age as us. The girl put her head on the boy's shoulder. "Aw." I said. "They are so cute. They must really love each other." Kyo looked at me.

"I don't see what's so great about falling in love. I mean look what it did to Kagura. I swear that's never going to happen to me." He said. I felt a pain like someone had just stabbed my heart.

He must have seen the look on my face, but before he could say something I laughed. "Kyo falling in love won't make you into Kagura. My mother always told me that when you fall in love with someone you want to make them happy and be with them all the time." I said trying to cover up my feelings.

He looked at me. Did he figure out that what he said broke my heart? He shook his head and made a joke about Kagura. I smiled but it didn't reach my eyes. We didn't talk for the rest of the ride.

When we got to the dojo Kazuma was waiting for us. "Kyo you should have said Tohru was coming as well. I would have made more lunch." He said.

"It's fine sir. I don't want to be a bother. And I brought some extra food with me." I said.

"He still should have told us someone else was coming." A female voice said from behind Kazuma. A beautiful young woman with long, black hair came out from the house. She got behind Kyo and put him in a head lock. "Kyokyo who's your girlfriend? Come on. Come on! Spill!" She said.

I just stood there with my mouth open. "Argh! Let go of me you crazy woman!" Kyo yelled as he tried to get out of the girl's hold. "Damn it Yuko!"

"Tohru let's go inside and get lunch ready. Those two have some catching up to do." Kazuma said. I nodded and followed him inside. When we were inside he said, "If you haven't guessed yet, that's Kyo sister Yuko. When Kyo was born, their parents split. Yuko went with their dad and well you already know about Kyo's mother." I nodded. We got lunch ready.

When we brought the food into the dining room Kyo and Yuko were already sitting there. As I put down the food she smiled at me. "Sorry for what happened back there. I'm Yuko Sohma." She said.

"Oh it's no problem at all! I'm Tohru Honda. You must have missed him while you were in America." I said as I sat down.

Yuko looked surprised. "You're the famous Tohru Honda?! Kyo you really should have told us she was coming."

Kyo was about to speak but Kazuma interrupted him. "Yuko you're making a big deal out of a small matter." She mumbled an apology. "Sorry Tohru I know you don't like making any trouble." I smiled.

We said grace and dug in. As we were eating Kyo asked "So how was it in America, Yuko?" She then told us all about what it's like in America. After lunch I offered to help Kazuma with the clean up.

"You don't have to Tohru." Kazuma said.

"Oh but I want to. I can't let you clean this up by yourself." I responded.

"Alright. Can you get the dishes from the dining room?" He asked. I nodded and started picking up the dishes.

Kyo jumped up. "Here I'll help with that." Yuko's eyes were huge. I nodded and continued my job. We worked in silence. After wards Yuko took Kyo to the side. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but I could see the look on Kyo's face. He looked like something was bothering him.

All of a sudden the phone rang. "Tohru, could you get that please?" Kazuma asked from the kitchen.

"Sure." I replied. I picked up the phone and said "Sohma dojo."

"Hey Tohru the prince said I could reach you at this number." Said a voice I knew really well.

"Uo? Hi. Is something wrong?" I asked.

She sighed on the other end. "I'll say there is. You forgot that Hana and me were coming over tonight, didn't you?" She said.

"I completely forgot! I am so sorry! It's just that Kyo's sister is back from America and we went to have lunch with her and Kazuma." I said as I glance at Kyo and Yuko. Whatever they were saying now was making Kyo blush madly.

"Orange Top has a sister?! We have to met her! We're coming over. Oh you're right Hana. Bring her over here, Tohru. Oh you're two for two Hana. Tohru bring Kyo's sister with you then we're all going to karaoke." Uo said.

Kyo and Yuko came over as I said, "Uh. Okay? See you soon. Bye." I hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Kyo asked.

"It was Uo. She and Hana want to go to karaoke with Yuko." I said. Kyo started yelling about Uo and his personal life.

"Who's Uo and Hana?" Yuko asked. I explained to her who Hana and Uo are and that they didn't know about the curse. "Sure I'll come. Anyone who bothers Kyo like this is my kinda girl."

We thanked Kazuma for dinner and left for the subway. Yuko and I chatted while Kyo kept muttering about how Yuko and Uo were going to put him in an early grave.

When we got back home Yuki, Uo, and Hana were on the porch, waiting for us. "There you guys are! You must be Kyo's sister." Said Uo.

"Yes I'm Yuko Sohma. It's nice to meet you two. " She said.

"I'm Arisa Uotani, but everyone calls me Uo. And this is Saki Hanajima and everyone calls her Hana." Explained Uo.

"Now that introductions are done, let's go party! Lead the way Uo." Yuko said. The six of us left, walking. When we got there, Yuko and Uo led us to a room and then stood by the stage.

"Alright listen up." Said Uo. "Yuko and I here are going to be in charge. We will pick songs for you and you have to do them."

"Come on! Damn it Yuko! Why do you always have to take over?!" Kyo shrieked.

She smirked. "Cause I'm the eldest, Kyokyo." She said. She and Uo went to the song flyer. After twenty minutes everyone, but me had gone.

"Okay! Tohru, come over here." Said Uo. I walked over there. They handed me a song. I went up to the stage and the music started playing. I looked at Kyo then started singing.

_**I don't think that passenger seat**_

_**Has ever looked this good to me**_

_**He tells me about his night**_

_**And I count the colors in his eyes**_

_**He'll never fall in love he swears**_

_**As he runs his fingers through his hair**_

_**I'm laughing cause I hope he's wrong**_

_**I don't think it ever crossed his mind**_

_**He tells a joke I fake a smile**_

_**That I know all his favorite songs**_

_**And I could tell you his favorite color's green**_

_**He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth**_

_**His sister's beautiful, he has he's father's eyes**_

_**And if you asked me if I love him**_

_**I'd lie**_

_**He looks around the room**_

_**Innocently overlooks the truth**_

_**Shouldn't a light go on?**_

_**Doesn't he know I've had him memorized for so long?**_

_**He sees everything black and white**_

_**Never let nobody see him cry**_

_**And I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine**_

_**I could tell you his favorite color's green**_

_**He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth**_

_**His sister's beautiful, he has he's father's eyes**_

_**And if you asked me if I love him**_

_**I'd lie**_

_**He stands there then walks away**_

_**My god if I could only say**_

_**I'm holding every breath for you**_

_**He'd never tell you but he can play guitar**_

_**I think he can see through**_

_**Everything but my heart**_

_**First thought when I wake up is**_

_**My god he's beautiful**_

_**So I put on my make up**_

_**And pray for a miracle**_

_**Yes I could tell you his favorite color's green**_

_**He loves to argue oh and it kills me**_

_**His sister's beautiful, he has he's father's eyes**_

_**And if you asked me if I love him**_

_**If you asked me if I love him**_

_**I'd lie**_

As the song ended, everyone except Kyo said I was great. He just looked at me. I thanked everyone and said I was going outside for a bit. I stood against the building, watching the people on the streets. "I can't believe Kyo didn't say anything." I muttered.

"I only didn't say anything because I was speechless." Said a voice behind me, which caused me to jump. I turned around to see Kyo.

"Oh Kyo you spooked me! I didn't hear you at all! I guess I should know you're pretty quiet by now. I'm pretty skittish because this one time…." I was saying when Kyo pinned me against the wall. "Uh, Kyo?"

"I'm sorry about this afternoon on the train. What I said about love." He said.

"Oh, Kyo that's fine…." I started when I was interrupted again.

"Just hear me out. I wasn't trying to say that I'm never going to fall in love. I was trying to say that I'm never going to act like that to the person I love. It's too late if I didn't want to fall in love anyways." He explained.

"What do you mean?" Is what I wanted to say, but Kyo interrupted for a third time. But this time he interrupted me with a kiss!

When he broke it my face lit up. "I love you Tohru." He said. My heart soared.

"I love you too, Kyo." I said. His face lit up too.

We walked back to the others. The six of us stayed there for eight more hours. Then we walked back Shigure's house. Yuko decided to spend the night. While we were in my room talking about who we love when Yuko and Uo cornered me. "Do you love Kyo?" They asked. For the record I am not proud of this. I lied.

**AN: There you go. Thank you to SweetLiars for choosing this paring and song. Let me know what you thought and what you want to see.**

**Kyo: I'm just glad it wasn't anything too weird.**

**Yuko: There's always next time.**

**Kyo: Hey you're not even my real sister so back off!**

**Yuko: I am in Adnarim's fan fics, so obey me!**

**Me: While the siblings finish that up.**

**Everyone: Review!**


	3. Somewhere Haru Belongs

**AN: Chapter three! Thank you to everyone who has supported this story. This one is a Kyo/Haru fic with the song Somewhere I Belong by Linkin Park. It was suggested by SweetLiars. Be warned. This fic has shounen- ai/ yaoi/ boy on boy action whatever you want to call it. If you don't like that kind of things don't read this chapter. Hiro?**

**Hiro: The old lady doesn't own anything.**

**Me: Old lady?! I'm only sixteen! **_***goes into a corner and cries***_

**Haru: Um, Adnarim? We kinda need you to continue the fic.**

**Me: Oh yeah.**

**Everyone: Enjoy the fic!**

**Somewhere Haru Belongs**

When I was scouted to be in a band at first I didn't say anything and kept walking. I was lost, trying to find Shigure's place, and fighting with myself. I'd been having trouble sleeping lately because I had a certain little kitty cat on my mind.

I was getting really frustrated and that talent scout wasn't helping. Black was about to come out when I saw Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru. "Hatsuharu!" said the ever chipper brunette.

Just seeing Kyo caused Black to calm down a bit. As I said hello to Tohru I glanced at Kyo. He looked exhausted. All I wanted to do was just hug away all his pain and tiredness. But he'd never let me do that, so I did what I always did when I couldn't hold Kyo. I clung onto Yuki.

Kyo usually gets angry and starts yelling when I do that, but today he was just quiet. He was about to say something when that stupid talent scout butted in. "Excuse me gentlemen. My name is Yuriko Morishita, talent scout. How would you three like to be famous?"

Tohru's eyes went big. "Famous?! That would be so great for you guys! What would they have to do?" Tohru asked while Kyo, Yuki, and I started at Yuriko.

"Well," she said, "I'm looking for about three young men to be in a band. The manger said she wants one with white and black hair who looks like he's in a gang. One with red hair who looks like he's sulking. And one with silver hair who kinda looks like a girl. You three fit that perfectly!"

We did fit that perfectly. A little too perfectly in my opinion. I could tell Yuki and Kyo wanted to decline, but Tohru kept saying how this was a perfect opportunity for us and that we should take the offer. So Yuki and Kyo said yes so they didn't let her down. I only said yes because Kyo did, but I didn't want him to know that so I said "If Yuki's going to do it I will."

Kyo looked at the ground. Something was definitely wrong with him, but before I could say anything little miss talent scout butted in again. "Great! Follow me to the studio." Tohru said that she had to get back to Shigure's. After Tohru left Yuriko asked, "What are your names?"

We all introduced ourselves. Yuriko kept chatting about what we were in store for. Apparently it was going to be a rock band called, Call of the Animal. When we got to the building Yuriko led us to the fiftieth floor. We went into a room and sat down while Yuriko made a call. "Boss? Yeah I found three guys who fit it perfectly. Yep. Got it. Bye. Okay boys. Your manger will be up shortly, but while you wait she wants you to fill out the contract." She gave us the contract and had us read it.

The terms seemed fine to me so I signed. Yuki and Kyo also signed it. After we signed the contract, the door opened. When the "manger" walked in Kyo jumped to his feet. "Yuko?! Don't tell me that you're our manger!" He yelled.

Kyo's sister smirked. "I can't do that Kyokyo cause I am. And you can't weasel yourself out of this because of the contract that you signed says you have to stay with me for at least three years. Thanks for finding them Yuriko."

Kyo started cursing and yelling. "Oh shut up you stupid cat. There's nothing you can do about it now." Yuki said calmly.

"Don't call me stupid!" Kyo yelled.

I looked at him. _"Oh goody! Kyo is getting worked up! Please let me play with him, White!"_ Thought Black. _"No! That's the last thing we need, Black! Let me calm him down. I'll let you play with him later."_ I thought back. _"You're no fun! You're way too scared to admit to Kyo that we like him!"_ Black responded. _"Kyo doesn't think of us like that. He never will."_ I replied. _"You'll never know till we tell him!"_ countered Black.

While I was fighting my inner demon, _(Funny White, my sides are splitting.)_ (Be quiet Black!) Kyo was getting even more fired up. "You tricked me! Damn it Yuko!" He said. I grabbed his arm. When he turned to face me, I thought for a second he blushed. But then he yanked his arm out of my grasp. "What?" He asked in a more calm voice.

"I just was trying to calm you down." I replied. "Guess it worked."

He looked away and mumbled, "Guess so."

Yuko studied us for a moment. She shook her head and spoke up. "Any who. I've already run it by Akito. I also set up an apartment complex for you three to live. Let's go." We followed her to our new house.

_**(Three years later)**_

The past three years had gone by so quickly. Call of the Animal had become super famous. Kyo and I had also become very close. We were preparing for our last concert, according to our contract. Yuki was going to go back to the main house, Akito's orders. Akito wanted me to continue singing. Kyo hadn't told me what Akito told him. All I knew that he was really upset about it.

"_Are we really going to keep singing without Kyo?"_ Black asked me while I was putting on my white leather pants. _"We don't know what Kyo's going to do, Black. It's not our business."_ I thought._ "We know that he's not going to be singing with us! I am not willing to let Kyo slip away from us cause you're too scared to admit our feelings! You know that I love him!"_ Black screamed in my head. _"I love him too, but we can't tell him. Not yet."_ I told him. _"But…!"_ Black started. "But nothing, Black. I'll tell him after the show." I said aloud.

"Talking to yourself again, White?" said a teasing voice from behind me. I turned. Kyo was standing in the door way in his outfit. After three years Kyo knew that I have conversations with my Black side. He was constantly teasing me about it.

I snorted as I put on my tight black tank top. "At least I'm not the peeping tom." I said. He ducked his head so that I wouldn't see his blush. I did though. Usually Black would comment about it but he didn't say anything. "Guess he's sulking." I muttered.

Kyo looked up and asked, "So who does Black want you to talk to?"

I shook my head as I grabbed my black and white jacket. "It's nothing." I paused. "So what are you going to do after tonight?" I asked casually.

He looked at floor. "Well Akito wants me to go back to the main house." He didn't have to say the part about the cage. The entire zodiac knew that if Akito wanted Kyo back at the main house it was to put him in the cage.

"What?! Why didn't you tell us?!" Black and I both said. This had only happened to us a couple of times before. Because we're so different only one of us comes out at a time. But when we are in so much in sync both of us are on the outside. We called it going Gray.

Kyo flinched. He could always tell apart whether we were Gray, Black, or White. "I didn't want to worry you. Either of you." He said. He looked at us. There was this look in his eyes. He walked closer to us. I could feel Black slipping back inside. He was inches from my face when he said "I know this is a bad time, but I can't wait any longer. I love you Haru. White Haru, Black Haru, even Gray Haru. I love you."

I was shocked. Then I smiled and looked down. "I love you too, Kyo. Both of us do." I said, softly. He grinned and leaned forward. When we kissed it was everything I had dreamed of. Except for Black saying _"I told you that Kyo felt the same way, White!"_ "_Yes you did, Black, now be quiet!"_ I told him. Kyo and I stopped to catch our breath. Black snuck out and pushed me inside. "My turn." He said while smirking. _"No fair! Black, that was cheating!"_ I whined.

Kyo smirked back. "Black did you just push White to the side just for me? Naughty, naughty, naughty." He said in a teasing voice.

Kyo and Black started kissing. It was about to get x-rated when we heard Yuko's voice "Kyo, Haru, where are you guys?"

"Damn!" Black said. "It was just starting to get good." _"Yeah, if you consider x-rated as good. Now let me back out."_ I said.

I turned White again while Kyo said "In Haru's dressing room."

When Yuko came in we were going over the lyrics to the new song. "Come on you two! The show is about to start!" She said.

We followed her to the stage. Right before we got in our places Kyo whispered to me, "After this song, when we go to change outfits meet me in my dressing room." I looked in his eyes. He was thinking the same thing Black and I were. I nodded. We got in our places. The music started and the curtain went up.

**When this began** (Yuki and Kyo)

**I had nothing to say** (Me)

**And I get lost in the nothingness inside of me**

**I was confused** (Yuki and Kyo)

**And I let it all out to find **(Me)

**That I'm not the only person with these things in mind**

**Inside of me** (Yuki and Kyo)

**But all that they can see is the words revealed** (Me)

**Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel**

**Nothing to lose** (Yuki and Kyo)

**Just stuck, hollow, and alone** (Me)

**And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own**

**I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real** (Yuki and Kyo)

**I wanna let go of the pain I've held so long**

**Erase all the pain till it's gone** (Me)

**I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real** (Yuki and Kyo)

**I wanna find something I've wanted all along**

**Somewhere I belong** (All three of us)

**And I've got nothing to say** (Me)

**I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face**

**I was confused** (Yuki and Kyo)

**Looking everywhere only to find** (Me)

**That's not the way I had imagined it all in my mind**

**So what am I** (Yuki and Kyo)

**What do I have but negativity** (Me)

**Cause I can't justify the way, everyone is looking at me**

**Nothing to lose** (Yuki and Kyo)

**Nothing to gain, hollow, and alone** (Me)

**And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own**

**I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real** (Yuki and Kyo)

**I wanna let go of the pain I've held so long**

**Erase all the pain till it's gone** (Me)

**I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real** (Yuki and Kyo)

**I wanna find something I've wanted all along**

**Somewhere I belong** (All three of us)

**I will never know myself until I do this on my own**

**And I will never feel anything else, until my wounds are healed**

**I will never be anything till I break away from me**

**I will break away, I'll find myself today**

**I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real** (Yuki and Kyo)

**I wanna let go of the pain I've held so long**

**Erase all the pain till it's gone** (Me)

**I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real** (Yuki and Kyo)

**I wanna find something I've wanted all along**

**Somewhere I belong** (All three of us)

**I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm somewhere I belong**

**I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm somewhere I belong**

**Somewhere I belong**

The fans went nuts. We ran offstage and down to our dressing rooms. I grabbed a duffle bag from my dressing room and put some things in it before I went to Kyo. He also had a duffle bag. We snuck out of the building without anyone noticing. We got on a bus to the airport. I snuggled with Kyo. He had planned everything. I didn't know where we were going. But I didn't care. As long as I was with him I would be somewhere I belong.

**AN: I almost didn't get this one out in time! Stupid musical, stupid chores, stupid cold! Anyway, thank you to SweetLiars for choosing this paring and song.**

**Kyo: Thank God the yaoi wasn't too inappropriate!**

**Me: Of course not! All these fics are rated T cause your potty mouth. **

**Kyo: **_***silence***_

**Me: I still love you. Any who.**

**Everyone: Review!**


End file.
